1. Field of the Present Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a method of playing a poker game wherein a 52-card deck entertainment value is maximized without increasing the probabilities against a gaming house or casino.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ways or methods to play a poker game are many. However, there is no description of playing multiple five-card hands from just one previously shuffled 52-card poker deck, wherein the probabilities against a casino do not increase, while maintaining maximum entertainment value.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,163 to Moody describes a poker game that start with a poker deck, and an incentive component derived from a complete newly shuffled poker deck, thus, renewing or duplicating the gambler probabilities against a casino. Other examples are U.S. Patent Application No. 20060267283A1 by Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,353 to Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,907 to Wells, U.S. Patent Application No. 20060157936A1 by Moody, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,907 to Nucifora, etc.
The present invention provides a poker game playing method that overcomes the mentioned limitations of the prior art.